My Forbiddion lover
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: Heathertail and Lionblaze never gave up their friendship, but this goes back to the beginning when they started to meet
1. Chapter 1

What would have happened if Lionblaze and Heathertail never gave up their friendship

Chapter One:

The beginning

Lionpaw sat in camp and looked around wondering if their was something he could do, he would be meeting Heatherpaw tonight. He didn't care what Hawkfrost and Tigerstar told him, he loved being friends with Heatherpaw, they always had so much fun together. "Lionpaw time to go hunting," a voice yowled and Lionpaw looked up to see his mentor, Ashfur, standing by the thorn barrier along with Hollypaw, and her mentor, Brackenfur.

"Coming Ashfur," Lionpaw yowled and got to his paws and headed towards his mentor, for some reason, Lionpaw got the feeling that his mentor hated him and his siblings, but he didn't know why. Why would his mentor hate them, they had never done anything to him, Lionpaw thought as he followed Ashfur, Brackenfur, and his sister out of camp. "Where are we going to go hunt?" Lionpaw asked his mentor watching him to see what his reaction would be.

"By the Sky oak," Ashfur snapped lashing his tail and he picked up his pace muttering something under his breath about nosy apprentices.

"There was no need to snap at him he just asked a question," Brackenfur meowed staring sharply at Ashfur as he bounded past.

Ignoring Brackenfurs comment Ashfur turned towards Lionpaw, "What can you smell?" Ashfur asked him gazing at him coldly.

"Mouse, squirrel, and rabbit," Lionpaw growled his neck fur starting to bristle as he glared Ashfur down digging his claws into the ground.

"Okay after you catch something, return to camp," Ashfur grunted and stalked off lashing his tail.

Lionpaw glared after his mentor than began to stalk a mouse that held a seed between it's paws and nibbling it. Lionpaw got within striking distance and pounced killing the mouse before it knew that he was even there. Then he returned to camp and dropped his mouse on the fresh kill pile and began to groom his fur as he got ready to go meet Heatherpaw. As soon as everyone had gone to their nest and gone to sleep, Lionpaw crept out of his nest and crept out of camp using the dirt place tunnel.

Once he reached the place he usually met Heatherpaw, he sat down and looked around wondering if she would show up soon. No sooner had that thought crossed his mind, he saw Heatherpaw bounding towards him her eyes sparkling.

"Hello, Lionpaw, how's everything going in thunderclan?" Heatherpaw asked him with a purr as she bounded around him.

"Its good, and Windclan," Lionpaw asked her smiling at her warmth in his amber eyes as he noticed how pretty the moon made her fur look.

"All's good in Windclan, want to play a game of mossball?" Heatherpaw asked him and scooped up some moss and made it into a ball and threw it towards him. He caught it and for a while they just flung the mossball towards each other until a voice made them stop.

"Lionpaw, what do you think your doing?" a voice hissed and a black she-cat with green eyes stepped out from under the bushes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"Hollypaw what are you doing here?" Lionpaw hissed glaring at his sister in shock and anger.

"I woke up and you weren't in your nest, so I followed you," Hollypaw meowed glaring between Heatherpaw and Lionpaw. "I should've know you were playing with a cat from an enemie clan," Hollypaw hissed narrowing her eyes. "Has it even occured to you that your breaking the warrior code?" Hollypaw hissed lashing her tail angrily.

"Yes, and I don't care," Lionpaw growled approaching Hollypaw. "You care to much about the warrior code, your starting to act like Firestar," Lionpaw snarled. "Are you going to tell Firestar and the rest of thunderclan that I'm meeting a windclan cat?" Lionpaw hissed lashing his tail.

"At least I'm acting like the warrior code actually exist and isn't ignoring it, but no I won't tell Firestar, or the rest of thunderclan, but if you want to be a good warrior you need to end your friendship with Heatherpaw," Hollypaw hissed.

"Your not the boss of me, so don't tell me what I can and can't do, besides your friends with Willowpaw, of riverclan," Lionpaw growled and touched his nose to Heatherpaw's ear before stalking off towards the forest

"Thats different and you know it," Hollypaw hissed and followed her brother into the forest

sorry this chapters so short


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Lionpaw stalked into camp followed by Hollypaw, he was really mad at Hollypaw, what does she know about anything, Lionpaw asked himself angrily. He slipped into the apprentice den and curled up into his nest and closed his eyes and fell asleep. When he fell asleep he had a dream, he was with Heatherpaw, but in his dream the both seemed to be warriors. Heatherpaw was talking excitedly about something, while his dream self seemed pleased about what Heatherpaw was saying. Suddenly the dream ended and he found himself waking up in his nest beside Hollypaw. Glaring at the sleeping form of his sister he stood up and stretched before walking out of the apprentice den into the clearing. Looking around he spotted his mentor by the fresh kill pile talking to Brackenfur, there probably talking about their plans for the day, Lionpaw thought and walked over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed himself a squirrel as he ate the squirrel he couldn't help, but think about Heatherpaw.

Heatherpaws pov:

Heatherpaw lay awake in her nest thinking about Lionpaw and how their meeting had been interrupted by his sister Hollypaw. What right does she have to tell us what to do, Heatherpaw thought angrily and turned around in her nest and saw Breezepaw staring at her and mentally groaned. Then there was Breezepaw who had made it no secret that he had a crush on her, but she couldn't love the sharp tongued apprentice, because she loved Lionpaw. She got up and walked out of the apprentice den, it was just before dawn so the only cats up were the ones going on the dawn patrol. Whitetail her mentor were among the ones going on the dawn patrol, and her mentor spotted her and waved her over. "Hey do you want to go on the dawn patrol with us, I'm sure that Ashfoot won't mind," Whitetail meowed angling her ears towards the windclan deputy.

"Sure," Heatherpaw meowed and followed the dawn patrol out of the camp


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

I will try and get this story done soon but right now I still have writers block. I can't really think of how to continue on with the story right now but when I get over the writers block I will continue.


End file.
